


Shitpost? Yes. Fun read? Also yes.

by Hazellum



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib finally asks Zim out, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Older Zim, Theyre both in their senior year, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Shitpost? Yes. Fun read? Also yes.

Walking into school that Monday morning, Dib Membrane expected it to just be another day, same as all the rest. He’d go to first period, be bored out of his mind by incompetently taught biology, and be similarly bored until fourth period. Fourth period, his English class, was the first period of the day that he shared with Zim. The two of them would probably bicker back and forth until the bell rang, and then for a bit after that, before eventually getting yelled at to sit down.

Dib had a feeling that that teacher didn’t like either of them very much, which was admittedly fair.

And yes, Dib’s assumption about his day was mostly accurate, until the crucial fourth period. You see, Zim would usually wear some variation of the strict militaristic uniform he had arrived on Earth in, only recently with a hoodie over the magenta tunic, or the tight black leggings swapped out for some looser, equally black pants. Today, however, the entire outfit was different.

Gone were the tunic and leggings, and gone were the sharp boots. Even the skintight, elbow length gloves that Zim refused to take off were gone. Instead, Zim was wearing a denim jacket over a navy blue crop top, and his black leggings were replaced with high-waisted canvas pants. Even his gloves had been replaced with fingerless, wrist-length versions.

“Hey, looking hot today, Zim!” Dib laughingly said, walking up and slapping the alien on the back of the head- careful not to dislodge the wig hiding Zim’s antennae. “No homo, of course.”

“What is a ‘No-Homo?’” Zim asked, unimpressed, as he kicked Dib in the shins. After all, no one gets away with striking the Amazing Zim!

“Sike!” Dib said, not answering Zim’s question, before sweeping the alien off his feet and into his arms. Zim, of course, quickly wriggled out of Dib’s grasp- he was a trained soldier after all. 

“Answer me, Dib-Stink! What is a ‘no-homo’. And why did you say ‘Sike’?!” Zim demanded, stomping his foot - and cracking the linoleum covering the floor in the process.

“It means, I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while and just haven’t worked up the nerve t-” Dib was cut off by Zim once again loudly demanding an answer.

“Tell me!” Zim shouted, reaching up and grabbing Dib by the collar.

“I’m trying to, you dumb bug! I wanted to ask if you wanted to, like, hang out at the ice cream parlor or something, after our fights! Like, I dunno, a date or something,” Dib said, yanking his shirt out of Zim’s grasp. 

“Is that all? You could have just asked, you pathetic worm-baby! Of course I will let you by iced-cream for my amazing self!” Zim announced, grinning. “Besides, its not like the fights are anything more than pastimes at this point- we both know Zim could defeat you at any point he wished!”

“Oh really? Tell that to the fact you still haven’t managed to defeat ME!” Dib retorted, smirking. As the two bickered, like they always did, the class around them passed around money- there had been a betting ring going since middle school how long it would take them to go on an actual date, and Gaz had just made a lot of money. She knew that making Zim go shopping with her that weekend was the perfect catalyst to bring in the cash, and like always, everything had gone to plan.


End file.
